Tiva Story
by TashhNichole
Summary: I finally realized.. i needed to edit this. Tony knows Ziva has a long day, so he decides ti follow her home, and try to comfort her. c: First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice!

I have been with Fanfiction for like... 2 years now? But thank you for reading!

Description: It's going to be about Tiva c:

**Summary:** "You know the more you frown, the more wrinkles you will have when you get older" Tony's voice cut through the December air. She walked around him, trying to get in her car. She had no motive to even speak with Dinozzo right now, not when she was on the brink of hitting him. He, on the other hand, seemed to want to get hit, because he grabbed her by the arm, trying to keep her from getting in her car.

Sorry I am bad at summaries Dx

I am sorry for my bad summary! :/

Disclaimer: Could I borrow them? No... Can I buy them? No... This means I don't own them doesn't it :( Dang it! Eh Bien!

Oh, any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry for those too c;

Lots of love

_-Tashh!_

_Chapter 1_

Ziva sighed as she sat the stapler down, watching Tony walk out of the bullpen, with a happy go chance look on his face. _Or is it lucky? Oh well! Not like it matters anyway! _

"Ziva, are you okay? You kind of are talking to yourself over there." McGee's voice brought her out of her thinking. She glanced up from the report she had been gripping onto for dear life, and saw McGee staring at her. She forced a smile onto her lips.

"I'm Fine Tim, thanks for asking." McGee noticed the sharpness in her tone, and decided not to mention it, for Ziva would make him her next target practice. "I'm going home. Goodnight McGee, see you tomorrow." Ziva got up and walked towards the elevator. Soon she was outside, and her car only a few steps away, when she noticed a person leaning on her mini cooper. A person she had no wish to see.

"You know the more you frown, the more wrinkles you will have when you get older" Tony's voice cut through the December air. She walked around him, trying to get in her car. She had no motive to even speak with Dinozzo right now, not when she was on the brink of hitting him. He, on the other hand, seemed to want to get hit, because he grabbed her by the arm, trying to keep her from getting in her car.

"Move." Her voice cut through him like knives, seeing the confusion in his eyes, wondering why she was giving him the cold shoulder. "What's wrong?" The sincerity in his voice almost made her cry in despair. He seemed to care, but every time she took a risk, she got shot down. Not this time.

"Tony, I want to go home!" She gave him her most hard look she could, but knew that she was faking the toughness. She felt like crawling into a tight ball and crying for Christ sakes! Get over it Ziva. Wouldn't help anything anyway.

"Ziva, I want to help." Tony's voice had taken a soft tone to it. And she felt her anger fade. She never could stay bad at him, especially when he actually stopped to care. Ziva raised her face to see Tony's face had a look of worry across it. She put a soft, tired smile on her features.

"Thank you for caring Tony, but I'm fine. It's just been a long week. That is all." She knew her voice had reassured him enough to let her leave, and he released his hold and moved aside. _Finally, home._ Ziva thought. She was about to put the keys in the ignition, when Tony turned around and yelled "See you in a few Zi! Make sure to order pizza!" His grin plastered on his face as she saw him get in his own car. She banged her hands against her steering wheel, and sighed in frustration. She put her key in, and as she backed out, she thought, _Why did I just tell him no?_ But the answer came back as soon as she questioned. Even if she didn't want to, she could never refuse spending some time with Dinozzo.

Dun Dun Dun. Chapter 1. Reviews would be nice (: Tell me if ideas, thoughts, if I should continue it? This chapter is kind of dull... I shall admit. And short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Tiva Story

NCIS-Fanfiction

Pairings: Tony and Ziva(Tiva)

Disclaimer: If I owned, I would give into my desires and make Tiva a couple already. Even though the tension is what keeps people loving them!

I am so sorry guys! It's been a week! I have had some things to do, but I promise to get a chapter or 2 in by Sunday. Okay, enough of my ramblings c; To the story!

-Tashh!

She sat her coat on the couch and walked into her bedroom._ What a mess in here! I need to clean…tomorrow._ She put down her keyes, and walked into her bathroom. She got undressed and turned on her water onto as hot as it would go. The heat burned her skin, but it was what she needed right now. She needed to focus on something else. She stood under there for another fifteen minutes before starting to wash her hair. Within thirty minutes, Ziva had gotten dress and had her hair wrapped in a towel. She went to make a cup of tea when she hear knock at her door.

"Zi! Open up! I know you're there, I can smell the tea all the way from here!" Tony's voice rrang through the apartment hall. Ziva felt her annoyance grow. He was going to get her in trouble! She sat down the cup of tea and walked to her door, and opened it slightly and saw a goofy grinning Dinozzo. She loved that smile, but she wanted to smack it off his face.

"Tony, it's late, what do you want?" Her voice, sounded very tired, had a hint of despair in it, and Tony took a notice of it. His smile faded, looked more fade, but it was still there. "I told you, you need to order pizza sweet cheeks" His one of many, nicknames rolled off his tounge so sweety.

"That's funny Tony, because I never said I would." Her coldness even surprised her. She saw the confusion and pain pass through his eyes, and immediately regretted saying it. "Listen, Tony, I just.. I just want to go to sleep." Her softened her tone, and saw his face become neutral. _Maybe he'll leave me alone now._

"Well, you don't need to sleep like this. So! We are gonna watch a movie, and eat some pizza, and then you can go to sleep. Just like…" His voice stopped, and her face almost buckled at the emotions flying over his face. Sadness, Remembrance, and Happiness. She knew he wasn't going to leave. _I could say something mean. Like how I don't want it to be like old times. I want it to be forgotten._ She knew she would never tell him that though. She couldn't hurt him like that. She smiled a small, weak smile, and opened her door.

"Fine, one movie, and I get to choose the movie." She could see his happiness then horror spread across his face. Tony always said her movies were "boring". She actually quite enjoyed them. "Aw, Zi! Come on. I know this great one, where Nicholas Cage.." His voice was cut off. "No Tony. If we watch a movie, I choose. Besides, we eat your pizza. It's only fair" She walked over to her TV and turned it on. Grabbing the phone she through the phonebook to Tony. "Number Tony?" When she didn't get an answer she looked up to see Tony just staring at her, with a strange look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face or someother?" He just continued staring. "Tony! Stop that, it's.. abnormal." He broke out of his daze, and his face went back to the normal Dinozzo look. "Sorry, Oh, the number is 273-5546. Order Dinozzo Pizza. Also, it's _ or something_ not someother." He walked around to her couch and sat down. He watched her as she called Merlino's Pizza Palace. She sat down the phone, and sat down on the other side of couch from Tony. He realized this, and scooted over to the middle, where at least he could reach out and touch her. He reached out, knowing this would probably cost him his hand, but removed the towel from her hair. Strangely, she just continued sitting there.

"What are you doing Tony?" He just smiled at her question, glad she didn't hurt him when he had touched her. It would mean she couldn't be _that_ made at him. "Your hair, I prefer it down." Ziva continued to stare at him, trying to figure out what was with him. "Tony, it's wet." She saw him retract at her words. "But I guess, it'll air dry at the same speed." A smile spread across his face. God, how she loved his smiles.

"What movie then Zee-vah?" His voice had just a hint of dread in it. She smiled, and thought it funny, he never seemed to enjoy her choice of movies. "I chose one I haven't seen, and I think you will like. It's a few years old.." She got up and went to her cabinet, which had all her movies(which wasn't a lot) and pulled out a movie, and tore off the plastic surrounding it. "New movie eh?" Tony said, looking at the wrappings was throwing in her trashcan.

"Yes, I bought it, wanting to see it. It has some famous couple." She presented the movie to him, and read the cover. _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ were the words displayed across the front. "Oh my god, Zi, you chose a good movie this time!" She smiled as she saw him smile at it. He sure loved movies, and she was happy she got a movie they both enjoyed. She was about to put it in, when she heard her door bell ring. "Tony, will you go get that?" She was on her hands and knees trying to find the cable to her DVD, to connect to her TV. She finally spotted them, and turned around to see Tony standing there, with a slice of pizza already headed toward his mouth.

"Thanks for the help Dinozzo." She joked. He just stood there, until speaking, "Well Zi, you looked good from here." His smile widened. Oh lord. He always had to do that kind of banter with her. "Well, mines kind of a bad view." His smile dropped and he stopped chewing. "That is not funny Zi. Not funny at all!" He walked away gumbling about "never try to win a argument with that woman". She smiled at this remark, and pushed play. She sat down, and grabbed the remote beside her, and dimmed the lights. She watched his face, as he became engrossed in the TV in front of him. Men. She sat back and grabbed a pizza and watched the opening credits roll.

~0~

Chapter 2 complete! What you guys think? Like I said, im sorry for taking forever on this chapter. And I would like to thank those who reviewed 3 Have a great day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I would like to thank for the people who reviewed! C: You are the reason I wrote this chapter. Merci! :D

Pairings: Tony/Ziva

Spoilers: Um... A hint of like the first undercover mission with Tiva, but if you are reading this, I hope you have kept up with the seasons...

Disclaimer: A girl can dream can't she?

Also, like I said, I'm trying to do Tony's POV more… I find it more challenging, but practice makes perfect, eh? c:

Chapter 3

Ziva had ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Tony turned to see her head snuggled into a pillow on the armrest. She didn't even wake when he brushed her hair out of her face. Tony smiled, looking at her. His Ziva. The term "his" stung him, because it wasn't true, no matter how much he wished it was. He continued staring at her for he doesn't know how long before realizing it was getting close to 2am in the morning. He stood up, and walked to put on his shoes, when he heard her sigh.

_She'll wake up with a bad back tomorrow if she doesn't get off that couch._ He stood there for a few seconds, before deciding what to do. He walked over, and, very carefully, picked Ziva up, and walked slowly to her bedroom. He pulled down her sheets with one hand and laid her down, and tucked her in. He had just started to turn to leave when he heard her speak in a sleepy voice.

"Tony? Don't leave me. Stay" her voice, groggy, probably didn't even know what she was saying, but Tony couldn't say no. Not to her. He sighed and took off his shoes, and crawled onto the other side of her bed. She then rolled over to where he was sleeping and curled into his back. "Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony knew his voice sounded tense, but he was! Ziva, who drew herself up into a tight ball ever since Somalia, was curled up next to him, in HER bed.

"Mmm… Don't flatter yourself Tony, its cold." Ziva was already almost asleep. "I wasn't, and fine, just don't kill me tomorrow." He thinks he heard a faint chuckle in reply, but he wasn't for sure. He finally closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber himself.

~'O'~

Tony awoke to a scream, and turned to see Ziva, screaming. He reached over and started say her name over and over. "Ziva? Ziva, Ziva!" He realized then that she was asleep and having a nightmare, so he did something he normally wouldn't even think of doing. He started shaking her. "Ziva, Ziva, wake up!" Before she had even opened her eyes, she had her hands on his throat. Her eyes flew open, and all he saw was tears, and fear etched into them.

"Zi, you know, I told you, and if you were gonna do that, not to kill me?" Tony was starting to really need oxygen. Ziva stared at him for a moment longer before releasing her hold. "Sorry Tony, I..." she stopped, her eyes filled with tears, and his heart broke when he saw her like this, so vulnerable. The Ziva he knew wouldn't even dare cry. People her whole life had done this to her, and it angered him.

"Oh, it's fine Zi. I'm just glad it wasn't your gun, like last time." He smiled down at her, knowing that's all he could do for her, at the moment. She finally sat up, and continued staring at him. "Zi, I'm going to make some tea, want some?" Tony asked as he climbed out of the bed, and went to turn on the hallway light. He turned around to see a confused look on her face. "Tony, you don't like tea." He then understood her confusion. He could make a smart remark, but he decided against it. "No, but you do. It calms you, which I am figuring what you want right now." He gave his prize winning Dinozzo smile, and walked to the kitchen leaving her without another word.

Fifteen minutes later, he had made a pot of tea, and was about to get out the cups, when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Ziva, hair in a mess, pajamas wrinkly, with a sleepy look on her face. "The third cabinet, bottom shelf." She said, causing Tony to not understand what she meant. "The cups, third cabinet, bottom shelf are where they are." Tony turned his head to the cabinet she indicated, and grabbed two cups, and poured tea into them. He watched as Ziva sipped her cup slowly, careful not to burn her mouth.

"I have to admit Dinozzo, you make decent tea for someone who doesn't like it." Ziva said which Tony smiled at this remark, for who knows what reason. "My mother used to be fond of it, so when I was little, I would make her bed in breakfast a lot, and tea was something I learned how to make. She actually taught me, after I tried my first time without her. She didn't like it." Tony watched as Ziva took in every word he said. He didn't talk about his mother much and she knew he didn't really like too, because he had loved his mom, and she died when he was at a young age.

"Ah, she told you that did she?" Ziva tried to lighten the mood, trying to make her sound funnier. "No actually, she would never say that to me. It just added up when I left and her tea was gone within two minutes, and the Aloe Plant died a few days later. That and she then told me, since I liked making tea for her, she would show me how to make it." He saw her face glued to every word he said, but it seemed a little forced. Like she wanted to think about what he said, trying to forget something else.

"Ziva, how long?" His voice questioned. "I do not understand your question Tony." Ziva's voice tried to sound confused, but instead sounded guilty somewhat. "You do too understand my damn question Ziva. How long have the nightmares been happening? The screaming?" His voice had a hint of anger in it, but not at her, at the fact he hadn't known until tonight, that he hadn't been there for her. "Tony, it doesn't matter." Ziva almost had a begging whine to her voice. "The hell it doesn't Ziva! You wake up screaming every night, almost crying. CRYING Ziva. You won't talk about it, not even to me! Your partner! There is something obviously wrong!" His voice strained towards the end.

"Ever since Somalia, okay? I wake up every night. The doctors and therapists, they say it's something that should have faded away, and they don't understand why it hasn't. I understand why Tony, because I wish sometimes that I hadn't survived then. That I would have died, before any of it had taken place, because it's sometimes so hard to live with." It was the longest and truest talk about Somalia he had heard from her. He knew she had kept a lot of this bottled up, even when her shrinks had asked her if she had talked about it with someone. He knew, now that she had finally opened up a little crack behind her door, he would have to make his way in, slowly.

"I understand. I want you to know something though. I am glad you didn't die then. It may sound selfish, but you got to come home. Even through all the stuff you went through, you're still my partner Zi, and I would, and have went across the world to save you, to avenge your death. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't live without you, you are my best friend, my partner. So, I am happy you are still alive." He drew in a breath. "And if you want, we can talk about it. Now, or later." He looked at her, trying to understand what she was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak, and then reopened it. "Tony, I did not say, I wish was dead all the time. It's just sometimes I feel so alone, and miserable. I am trying to move on, and I have to some extent. Also, thank you, I know you have always been kind, and caring to me. I have pushed you away a lot, and for that I am sorry." He smiled at her words and poured his tea down the drain.

"Well, it's 4am according to the stove, and I am not tired, are you?" She shook his head at him, and ushered him towards the couch. Where they sat and talked for hours. About Somalia, life, the past, them, everything. Tony then felt, as if they were getting back how they used to be, and realized, they would never be the same they was, but they could create a whole new them.

Dun Dun Duhhh. Done with Chapter 3 c: I have to admit something, the last paragraph, I think was subconsciencly (Yeah don't ask me how to spell that…) stolen from someone names "DestinyBlue" on DeviantArt. It was her puzzle anime art. Because, I am obsessed with her artwork! She said _maybe it's not always about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it's about starting over and creating something better. _but like… this woman's art speaks to your soul. I 3 it! C:


End file.
